


The Hottest of Dragons.

by Chris_Thalzor92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Thalzor92/pseuds/Chris_Thalzor92
Summary: A trade I did with vanillabeen on fa. This is my story half.It involves her human oc having some fun with a sexy shiny charizard called Blazer.





	The Hottest of Dragons.

The Hottest of Dragons  
By Typhlosionboy

Bean had been scouting for the fourth member of her Pokemon team, her goal was to become the ultimate Pokemon trainer. The young human lass had always heard tales of one of the ultimate dragon trainers, Lance, and she had always aspired to be like him though with differing types than just solo dragon. Well, a few other minor exceptions was one of them being how she spent her extra time with her pokemon. Bean was always eager to play with her large friends, as she called them, and one of the better ways to do that was when she had them ram their thick juicy cocks into any and every orifice she could stuff their penises in. The human lass of course wasn’t shy about it either, occasionally just stripping down while they fucked her mouth, tits, and pussy all at once since she did have three dragons to take care of currently.

Bean had an arcanine with a thick red doggy dick that she heavily enjoyed, especially his musky scent too. She could legitimately shove the whole thing in her mouth, and it would fill it up completely. It honestly wouldn’t make her happy if she didn’t ha It any other way. Her next team member was a male loppuny which was perfect for her, his soft fur complimented his curves that mingled with hers at times. Though Bean did like having her mouth rammed open, she had to be a bit gentler with her pussy from time to time, so when she just wanted a viable penis that fit perfectly, that was when her bunny lover was perfect for her. She did like how he kind of looked like a girl, but more importantly she enjoyed his bigger than human cock, which still wasn’t to much for her. The final member, at least currently, that she had on her team was a goodra. Now that hot stud truly had an exotic cock that she had ever seen, and she had seen a lot of cocks in her day. His prehensile green mass of throbbing delicious cockiness was something to truly enjoy over and over as she had ridden it, sucked it, and given him occasional titfucks as well. Every time when he blew his gooey load upon her face, and chest she was always happy when he did; after all he ejaculated a massive, yet warm load on her.

Even still, she intended to had a full team of six, that way one day a week would be dedicated to a different Pokemon. That would leave the seventh day for her to either take a break, or get gang banged by all six; and honestly the thought alone had her leaning towards the latter option. Since she had acquired fully evolved Pokemon of relatively high level, she was technically able to go to Victory road, even with only a few badges. That however was because she had bought a bunch of fakes, having earned only four of the eight needed. Still she planned to go back to retrieve the other four legitimately, but this was the easier place to find the strong and highest leveled Pokemon; and occasionally get gang banged at too. Bean knew most Pokemon here were extremely stressed out from their daily ordeals of just simply surviving, so they always seemed to give more generous donations of lotion all across her body when she helped them relieve some stress, even some coming back with small gifts of food or miscellaneous items that they had found, that in itself was always nice too.

Still, Bean was on the lookout for, well she wasn’t really sure what for specifically, but she presumed whatever would catch her eye. Wondering around for a bit, the young human female searched for several hours for any secret tunnels, or entrances, after all it was victory road, the most dangerous yet confusing route in every region. Bean had been navigating through the darkness with her night vision goggles, but something would throw her off as she noticed a large splotchy spot upon her goggles in the distance. Of course since it was through her night vision goggles the splotches were green, so upon taking them off, Bean saw a hole with some flames in the cavern. Well Bean put her goggles up, and headed towards what she presumed was a cavern hole.

Quietly, the young female would creep into the fire lit room, the rocky surface making it apparent that she needed to check for any sharp areas that could nick her. So to prevent any cuts while searching, Bean made sure to move slow as she felt around the front part of the cave, and she would do so more several minutes using the campfire. Speaking of campfire, it was kind of shoddy looking, with barely a fire pit, and the fact that a fire could be held here without a nearby Pokemon made it clear there was some sort of ventilation within this section of cavern. Well the young human thought there wasn’t any Pokemon nearby, besides maybe a graveler, but when she felt around a bit more, something seemed off. Something seemed off as Bean pressed her hand against something soft, and squishy as well, but it took her a moment to realize she also heard loud breathing.

Taking a moment to pause her breathing, she swiftly heard something directly in front of her, and it was big. Then came a very familiar roar as a massive gust of hot air blew across her entire body, before she saw something glisten for a moment, so much so she had momentarily shield her eyes. Now it became clear though who her new fourth member was going to be, as it stood before her, in all his shiny glory, a nice horny looking shiny black charizard. Instantly she threw the most effective ball at it that the professor had given her, the unrivaled master ball. Bouncing off its head, it plopped for a moment activating the red beam, before instantly failing as the red beam itself broke, though luckily for her she was able to keep her master ball.

That meant only one thing, which was that this sexy beast already belonged to somebody else, who was probably having their sexy shiny charizard guard the fire while they gathered food or water, or even both. Still, that didn’t mean Bean couldn’t have fun with this sexy beast that stood before her, so the first thing she decided to do was start stripping. The black fiery male just watched as she steadily lost all of her clothes over a short period of time, until shortly after there was nothing left on her body, with a small pile of her clothes laying upon the ground. Now came the fun part as she quickly got on her knees, encouraging with a finger for the hot male to come forward, and so he took a few steps forward. Now Bean could get to work as she promptly felt his crotch until she find what she believed was his dragon slit, but just to make sure it worked, she also used one hand to start massaging his succulent melon sized testicles.

In fact, suddenly she realized a better way to go about this, and doing so she leaned up as she stuck his hot sweaty dragon balls in her mouth. Bean was very eager to enjoy the warm saltiness of his meaty melons, and she just couldn’t resist stuffing them both in her mouth suckling on them for a good ten minutes. She knew the flame draco was enjoying himself as he moaned every so often, and Bean would’ve sucked on his balls even longer if she was allowed too, but the shiny charizard did something she wasn’t exactly fully expecting yet was delighted about anyways. He had gently pulled her head off of his now covered in saliva ball sack, and showed her his massive boner that he was now sporting. Of course that only lasted for a few seconds before he rammed her throat with his cock, and so he would begin fucking her mouth.

The young female human was eagerly keeping her face planted firmly between the charizard's crotch, it was the only efficient way to keep her mouth full of hot dragon cock, which of course she was eager to have, thought she kind of wished somebody was willing to photograph her in the deed. Bean was so distracted her thoughts of a camera she almost thought that she had seen a flash, but gave no mind to it as she kept stuffing dragon phallus in her hot moist mouth, slurping as hard as she could hoping for a hot load of dragon semen to explode in her mouth. Though honestly Bean was secretly hoping he wouldn’t climax to soon, she loved the rate of his thrusting which would force her to bop her head a bit not just up or down, but Also back and forward a bit too. The whole thing also caused her medium sized breasts to jiggle a little from all the bouncing of their sexual act.

Bean had starting to sweet as it began to glisten with small beads rolling down her skin, the fire also keeping their temperatures at a consistent warmth while slurping on Pokemon cock. It was like a dream come true when a loud roar echoed throughout the caverns, probably scaring a few trainers that were in earshot if any were. The human lady thought she saw another flash, but wasn’t sure, what she did know was hot warm and juicy his semen was as it squirted directly into her mouth, against the back of her tongue allowing her to sample his salty yet tasty cum. It took another good ten seconds of swallowing his dragon phallus juice. After several more seconds of making sure there was nothing left, the charizard allowed Bean to remove her head from upon his crotch, but of course that wasn’t all that the human female had planned.

That was when she would lay on her back, slowly from there she would spread apart her legs, allowing the shiny black charizard full view to her human pussy. That was when Bean beckoned with a finger for him to basically fuck her brains out. The horny Pokemon knew exactly what was going on, and so he made sure not to waste any of her time as he lumbered his big body over towards her. It was only mere moments later that Bean felt her smaller human pussy getting stretched out by his throbbing hot somewhat prehensile dragon penis. Bean felt exactly at home, being on the ground while some bigger Pokemon dominated her sexually was just something she absolutely adored. Her pussy squelched as it got stretched by musky dragon meat, the black charizard started ramming his cock into her, spreading her legs and stretching her inner pussy walls as she felt his invading slimy tendril tickle her from the inside. It got steadily more enjoyable the faster it would start to throb, pulsars, and ooze small amounts of precum.

Huffing and puffing after Bean felt the fire beast increase in his thrusting speed, she began moaning loudly as her nervous system started to get overwhelmed with pleasure from being rammed through like a used condom, except she was too strong to break. In fact, her goal one day was to start taking cocks of even larger beasts, though this charizard had been well trained as he made sure she got slammed, without hurting her. Loud squelches were followed by small rapid squirts of her own pussy juice, she could feel herself getting just as close as he was, what with her pussy starting to quiver in succession with his dragon cock throbbing within her pussy walls as it slithered and wriggled somewhat within her. Finally with a loud groan, swiftly followed by a quick succession of being rammed several times at high speed. This quickly took Brian’s body by surprise as she instantly confused, and only seconds later her love tunnel shot out a bunch of her female cum, squirting a copious load all over the charizard genitals. In the following seconds the fire dragon was next to splurt another hot thick gooey load into her pussy this time instead of her mouth.

A deep satisfying breath would usher forth past her lips as pure satisfaction took over, her body arching as her vagina filled up swiftly with copious amount of hot semen, some of it probably getting directly into her womb from the sheer pressure. Though she couldn’t be sure of that last thought, or the flash she thought she saw once more. Bean was sure how wonderful it felt as he slammed into her a few more time before his slimy cock retracted into his sheath with a small pop. A sizable puddle of his cum had formed below in seconds as a fair amount had oozed out of her now used up cunt. The two would just lay next to each other for several minutes before hearing the sounds of foot steps, and as they got closely Bean debated trying to sneak away, but the charizard gently wrapped his wings around her, dry humping her before the steps made it to them.

“Blazer? Did you find a playmate? Who is she if I may ask?” The brown haired human had asked, clearly Bean could tell this was the original owner.

Bean would stand up as she shook his hand, before speaking, “My name is Bean, I was just admiring your shiny charizard, whim I now know is named Blazer. I tried catching him earlier, but it became clear when my master ball failed he belonged to somebody else, so I was just keeping him company was all.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I know all about that, I took pictures of you having fun. Before you freak out, don't worry I won’t tell on you, but if you ever want to visit us, we will be here.”

“Well, I suppose you know then and there is no point in hiding it. Though how long do you guys plan on staying here?”

“Until winter is completely over, as it’s much warmer in this cave here, what with other people, as well as Pokemon. You can expect to find us around this mountain range more during spring, summer, and fall for a limited time. After all this is but only one of many mountains, many other summits have cave systems as well that are more natural than this.”

“Well thank you then, for letting me have fun with your sexy male. I guess I’ll uh…maybe stay here until I find my fourth member?”

“Sure, just no sex at night okay?” The slightly buff brown haired trainer said to her.

She replied with a simply nod, and thus began her official party to search for her fourth member, while maintaining her closeness to Blazer.


End file.
